burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rino Barillari
.]] È soprannominato "The King of Paparazzi".Bruno Vespa, L'amore e il potere. Da Rachele a Veronica, un secolo di storia italiana, 2007, Mondadori Biografia Inizia aiutando lo zio che proiettava film nelle arene. All'età di 14 anni scappa di casa e va a Roma con un amico. Trova lavoro aiutando gli "scattini" presso la Fontana di Trevi. Di lì a poco, compra una macchina fotografica, una Comet Bencini. Vende i negativi delle foto scattate di giorno ad agenzie giornalistiche come Associated Press, UPI e ANSA. Ha fotografato molti personaggi della "Dolce vita" a cavallo tra il 1959 e 196050 anni di 'Dolce Vita', Barillari ad Alemanno: "Via dedicata ai fotografi". Il sindaco: "Non male l'idea" - Adnkronos Cronaca e non solo: Liz Taylor, Ingrid Bergman, Jaqueline Kennedy, Barbra Streisand, Brigitte Bardot, Ava Gardner, Silvana Pampanini, Virna LisiThe King of Paparazzi, occhio alle ragazze del Nuoto. E' l’estate delle sorelle d’Italia - Adnkronos Cronaca, Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Claudia Cardinale, Marlon Brando, Vittorio Gassmann, Anna Magnani, Alberto Sordi, Aldo Fabrizi, i Beatles, Robert De Niro, Sylvester Stallone, Al Pacino, Francis Ford Coppola, Micheal Jackson, Demi Moore, Angelina Jolie, Elton John, Matt Damon, Madonna, Maradona e Lady Gaga. Una rissa con Peter O'Toole in Via Veneto gli porta la notorietà. È il 1963, l'attore gli spacca un orecchio e il padre del giovane Barillari sporge denuncia perché minorenne La Principessa Il Cavaliere E Le Botte Al Paparazzo - Repubblica.It » Ricerca . Vari, di lì in poi, gli scontri, con personaggi dello spettacolo: Liz Taylor, Barbara StreisandMillardet, schiaffi da saloon, Mickey RourkeMel Gibson meglio di Rourke: offre da bere ai paparazzi, Claudia SchifferSpazzali ironico: eppure prima amava la stampa, e altriProfile: Rino Barillari, the Paparazzi don. Dagli anni sessanta in poi Barillari si occupa di cinema, degli anni di piombo e di vari episodi di cronaca nera lavorando per Il Tempo e dal 1989 per il Il Messaggero. È stato nominato docente honoris causa in fotografia presso la Xi'an International University nell'ottobre 2011.Rino Barillari all'Università di Xian la Cina a lezione dal King - Il MessaggeroRadio Monte Carlo Podcast Il 24 Luglio 2012 riceve la lettera di incarico da Huang Teng rettore della Xi'an International University. Il 9 dicembre 2012 partecipa alla trasmissione condotta da Paolo Bonolis "Avanti un altro!" Galleria Rino Barillari, Sofia Loren Archivio Canestrelli 1959.jpg|Rino Barillari e Sophia LorenSophia Loren Archives - Credits - Photographers - 1959 File:Barillari rino, Mickey Hargitay, vatussa vitta, Via veneto.jpg|Rino Barillari, Mickey Hargitay, Vatussa Vitta - 1963 BARILLARI JACQUELINE KENNEDY E BARILLARI 64 VIA VENETO.jpg|Rino Barillari e Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis - Via Veneto - 1964 RINO BARILLARI, GINA LOLLOBRIGIDA - 1970.jpg|Rino Barillari con Gina Lollobrigida - 1970 Premio Via dei Condotti al Caffè Greco Barillari Rino, Marcello Mastroianni - 1975.jpg|Rino Barillari con Marcello Mastroianni - 1975 BARILLARI RINO KIRK DOUGLAS VIA BORGOGNONA ROMA.jpg|Rino Barillari con Kirk Douglas - 1982 BARILLARI RINO, BONGIORNO MIKE.jpg|Rino Barillari con Mike Bongiorno a Superflash - 1983 BARILLARI MATT DAMON.jpg|Barillari Rino e Matt Damon, Harry's Bar di Via Veneto Roma - 1999 Barillari, al pacino.jpg|Barillari Rino e Al Pacino, Antica Pesa - 2008 Rino Barillari e Sofia Loren Roma 2011.jpg|Rino Barillari e Sofia Loren Boscolo Hotel - Piazza della Repubblica - Roma 2011 Barillari Rino - Professore honoris causa Università di Xi'an.jpg|Rino Barillari riceve la lettera di incarico come professore honoris causa da Huang Teng rettore della Xi'an International University il 24 Luglio 2012 Oliver stone, Rino Barillari, The king of paparazzi.jpg|Oliver Stone e Rino Barillari in piazza dé Ricci a Roma, il 25 Settembre 2012 Mostre * Roma Via Veneto 150 Harry's Bar - "Dolce Vita Gallery" - Mostra permanente * Mosca - "La mia dolce Vita" * San Pietroburgo - "L'Italia viene a voi" * Xi'an - "Università di Xi'an e International Folk Video Festival" * Mosca Parco Sokolniki - "Dolce Vita" * Gerusalemme - Jerusalm Film Festival * Los Angeles - "50s and La Dolce Vita Style" * Stoccarda - "The decades of the jet set" * Roma - "1960. Il mondo ai tempi de 'La dolce vita'. Immagini e storie dalle collezioni dell'Emeroteca" * Lucca - Palazzo Giunigi "Divas, dalla dolce vita agli ultimi scoop" * Roma Via Condotti - "Al centro con arte cinema e moda" * Roma Museo di Roma in Trastevere Piazza Sant'Egidio - "Un secolo di clic in cronaca di Roma" Filmografia * 1998, Paparazzi, regia: Neri Parenti * 1963, Ieri, oggi, domani, regia: Vittorio De Sica Teatro *''Processi alla storia'', (Cagliostro), Auditorium di Roma, 2011.The king Barillari diventa il mago Cagliostro, Affaritaliani.it, 10 gennaio 2011 Bibliografia * Bruno Vespa, L'amore e il potere. Da Rachele a Veronica, un secolo di storia italiana, 2007, Mondadori. * Andrea Nemiz, Vita da Paparazzo. Rino Barillari il "King": l'informazione da Via Veneto a Lady Diana , 1997, Nuova Arnica Editrice. * Antonio Altomonte. "Roma Diario a più voci ", 1974, Edizioni Bietti. * Tony Binarelli, "Quinta dimensione ", 1980, Hoepli. * Peter Howe, "Paparazzi ", 2005, Artisan Books. * James Kimbrell, "Barbra, an actress who sings: an unauthorized bioagraphy, Volume 1 ", 1989, Branden Books. * Nick Yapp, Nicholas Yapp, "The Hulton Getty Picture Collection: 1960s ", 1998, Könemann. * Alessandro Placidi, "Divise forate. Storie di vittime dimenticate delle forze dell'ordine ", 2010, Sperling & Kupfer. * Petra Giloy-Hirtz, Nicola Erni, Ira Stehmann, "Zeitgeist & Glamour: Photography of the 60s and 70s ", 2011, Prestel Verlag. * Sabina Caligiani, "Giovanni Paolo II ", 2010, Paoline * Mauro Simeone, "Nell'orecchio del gufo ", 2010, Forme Libere * Fiori Giuseppe, "Vita di Enrico Berlinguer ", 2004, Editore Laterza * Sergio Flamigni, "I fantasmi del passato ", 2001, Kaos edizioni Note Collegamenti esterni * www.rinobarillari.com (Sito ufficiale) Video con Rino Barillari Categoria:Fotografi italiani Categoria:Paparazzi